1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an optical recording carrier applying an amplitude shift keying (ASK) method for recording information, an information recording method applying the ASK method, and a reading apparatus and a generating apparatus for reading and generating the information.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, different types of optical disks in the market have different addressing structures and methods. For example, CD-R/-RW, DVD-R/-RW, DVD+R/+RW, and DVD-RAM use physical identification data (PID) for indicating address information so as to identify the physical positions of tracks on an optical disk. The PID is usually pre-recorded on the optical disk during the fabrication process of the optical disk.
Among existing addressing techniques, the addressing technique adopted by CD-R/RW optical disk is to pre-record the address information on grooves of an optical disk through frequency modulation (i.e. to embed the address information in the grooves) so that the data and the address information can be read together from the groove structure by a player and the action of the pickup head can be conveniently controlled. Besides, an addressing structure referred as land pre-pits is adopted by DVD-R/-RW optical disk, and which is to pre-record pits on the land area of an optical disk for indicating the address information. Moreover, the addressing technique adopted by DVD+R/+RW optical disk is to embed the address information into the grooves through phase modulation, and the addressing technique adopted by DVD-RAM optical disk is to arrange the address information on the tracks of an optical disk in the form of embossed pits so as to divide the tracks into different sections.